


По соседству / In my garden

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Amigurumi, Crochet, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Они все еще живут здесь!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	По соседству / In my garden

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Схема амигуруми: [тут](https://handcraft-studio.com/%D1%81%D1%85%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0-%D0%B2%D1%8F%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F-%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B8-%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE/)

  


  
|    
|    
  
---|---|---  
  
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
  
  
|    
|    
  
  
|  |    



End file.
